supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
List of super effective BATC laps
This is a list of laps that are super effective by the community of Ben and Toad's Contest. ''See also: List of not very effective BATC laps '' Season 1 *Viktor Ahn talks about the 1975 Manzanita 100. He said that it was a birth to a person in Sao Paulo, Brazil. But the BATC viewer's answer was correct. *Tony Kanaan racing in Brazilian stock cars. *BATC calls super effective at the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. *The 2012 Gold Coast 600 had IndyCar drivers despite Honduras' DWTS season 15 elimination. *Greece eliminated from BATC in week 8. *The Russian and Polish flags not waved at the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. *Helio Castroneves on a Brazilian Stock Car for the first time since his DWTS elimination in week 3. It was also Honduras, Paraguay and Germany's first professional race in Brazilian stock cars. *No Kazakhstan flag at Arm Melter 16. *Matos had the best finish from guests at the Stock Car Brasil race after halfway point of BATC. Season 2 *The IndyCar Series season kicks off with the Canadians winning St Pete. *Canada's team won three IndyCar races of 2013. *The funeral of Jiroemon Kimura is at Milwaukee. BATC contestants can see it during off-track activity. *The Slovaks get German revenge from Texas at Milwaukee. *The Swedes checked for May 10 birthdays if hosts Germany turn 38 and automatically qualify. Sweden said "Yes to Germany. The article said the Germans qualified and had a smile to all of their faces". Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 *Colombia qualifies for Today's Birthdays via JockBio for September 20. *Ninetales' return to sports cars at the 2015 Petit Le Mans. *Ninetales' return to V8 SuperCars at the 2015 Gold Coast 600. *Italy saying that 1993 Buenos Aires Grand Prix Formula Three has IndyCar. *Sweden talking about the 1998 Macau Grand Prix and having Bosnia and Herzegovina. *Latios saying that the 1993 Formula Three Sudamericana has IndyCar. *Season 2 saying that most of the contestants don't die while being in the ice type Pokemon weather. *The South Korea/Japan 2002 Australian Formula Three season has the 2014 champ Will Power, Bulgaria said to Honduras. *Ninetales calls Porsche test for November a great despite the 2015 Indy 500 winner. *Zoroark and Xerneas starting the Ironman Miami triathlon. *Race of the Stars involving multiple IndyCar countries. Season 8 *Beedrill ending on Will Power's birthday. *Topping in the first Phoenix Friday practice is Honduras, a DWTS season 15 country that was the smallest by population, with only 7.9 million people. *Honduras advancing to third round of St. Pete qualifying. *Apolo Anton Ohno playing in St. Petersburg, Florida against Aaron Rodgers in the season 1 vs season 6 match. *Colombia defending their race title at St. Pete. *BATC announcing that Magearna chose to came on for Marini. *Pagenaud winning three consecutive races from Long Beach to GP of Indy. *Events of Pokemon Shuffle ending on Castroneves' birthday. 4x effective. *Rossi winning the Indy 500 as a rookie. *Power finally ending his drought of winning races; and ending the winless streak of Wario. *Beartic winning a race in Detroit. Category:Lists Category:Ben and Toad's Contest